


[Podfic] Dough You Love Me

by MistbornHero



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: Streaming, Cookies, Download Available, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, also amazing art by VentiMocha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Arthur was having a nice, quiet evening.Enter Merlin.The Podfic of Penndragon27's fic.





	[Podfic] Dough You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dough You Love Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321968) by [Penndragon27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27/pseuds/Penndragon27). 



> This includes me rambling at the very end for like 10 seconds lmao  
> Here's the [prompt](https://writing-and-guacamole.tumblr.com/post/183857091482/otp-au-prompts)

cover art by VentiMocha | edited by MistbornHero 

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/DoughYouLoveMe) | 00:10:14 | 3 MB  
---|---|---  
[GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1b8zcSW4Lpw6b9mlWx0gwVqAAebKh_wD_) | 00:10:14 | 3 MB  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/n5iyzdc9q6emvm9/Merlin-DoughYouLoveMe.mp3?dl=0) | 00:10:14 | 3 MB  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Music is a Fun's "[The Gambler](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lxyxpiayMB0)" cover made by MOY007 on youtube.
> 
> Find Penn and me on the [Merlin Chat](https://merlin-chat.livejournal.com/)


End file.
